Uhn-Connected
Description Volume 1, Episode 5 (two-parts Episode): For some reason Monster High hadn't got any Wi-Fi all of a sudden. Now look who broke in to fix the problem! Characters OCs *Screechelle Owlister (cameo) Canons *Headmistress Bloodgood Story “Hey, look at this. I bet this is the most epic cat video on Fright Tube!” Risu handed her iCoffin to Neko, who started to look at it. “Aww. Yes, that’s scary cute” she squealed when all of a sudden the video stopped just in the middle. On the screen of the iCoffin now was written something like ‘failed to connect to the internet. Please try again later.’ “Uhm…I think your internet is broken…” “Wait, what?!” Risu took back her iCoffin and tried everything she could think of to make it work again, but she failed. “Well, don’t be sad you can use mine-“ Neko stopped talking abruptly when she noticed that her Wi-Fi-Connection was lost as well. “What the…” confusedly she looked on it and then around the hallway. It seemed that everyone is having the exact same problem. “Mhh…that’s weird. Maybe the school’s Wi-Fi is getting maintained. Let’s all calm down and-“ “Attention students!” it came out of the speakers loudly. “For an unknown reason there is no Wi-Fi anymore. Now run in circles and panic!” Headmistress Bloodgood announced, and everyone just freaked out immediately. “Everybody CALM DOWN!” a deep voice screamed and everybody was looking at the manster who yelled. “Instead of running around like fools, somebody should fix the problem” he suggested. “Yeah but…how?” another student asked. “Where’s the comms room?” He looked around but no one seemed to know. “Well, I know…” Matthew broke in. “Then show me!” “I… I can’t.” “Why?” “It’s haunted. There’s a mean monster inside…” he explained vaguely. “A monster?” Everyone started to whisper. “Maybe that’s why there’s no connection to the internet anymore. Maybe the monster did this to us.” The manster looked around and rolled with his eyes. “Don’t be silly. Even IF there is a monster inside, I bet he’s just as normal as the rest of us. Now who is with me?” Silence. “Uhm…we are…” both Risu and Neko said synchronously and the manster turned around. “Okay, great. Matt? How ‘bout you? We need somebody to guide us.” “Well…I can bring you there, but you go inside alone…” The manster lifted one if his eyebrows. “So you will let three ghouls run into their deterioration without protecting them?!” “Err…wait a second. Three girls?” Neko asked. “Who else will join us then?” “Well…I will?” Now everyone looked at the manster addled. “What? I’m a girl actually. Believe it or not – we don’t have time for explanations. Let’s just go!” Then he – or better she stumped ahead and the other three were following her after looking at each other baffled for a short while. While they were going to the comms room, none of them talked what made an awkward silence, when one of them suddenly started talking. “So…you’re a girl? You…don’t really look like one. Even your voice is…you know….” “RISU!” Neko looked at her best friend whit widened eyes. “That’s rude”, she added. “Nah, It’s okay. It’s a long story. By the way – my name is Screechelle. Just enrolled Monster High a few days ago.” “Ahh so THAT’s why I never saw you before. I’m Neko and this is Risu.” “Nice to meet you!” Risu said nicely. “And this is…” “Matthew. Matthew Morph. I’m kinda new as well.” Screechelle looked at the manster who was kind of tiny compared to other boys. “How come you actually are the only one who knows where to find the comms room then?” Matthew shrugged. “I just walked by on my way to class the first day. Yeah, I was kinda lost – this school is a freaking maze! Anyway, when I heard something from the inside I took a look and then….and then…there were that big red glowing eyes and that creepy voice which stringed together a bunch of numbers without any sense.” Neko and Risu looked at one another with fear while Screechelle looked as if she was thinking. “Okay…here we are.” All four of them are standing in front of an old wooden door that definitely had seen some better times. “Okay so I’ll go in first and you follow.” “I won’t! I told you I won’t go inside again!” Matt protested and Screechelle rolled her eyes. “Okay then you’ll wait outside and we go.” The Ghouls nodded and followed Screechelle in the dark room. “Please be careful girls…” Inside it really was dark. Risu was unable to see her own hand in front of her own eyes. She bumped into rough edges all the time, swearing fizzling whenever it happened. “What’s the matter?” Neko asked. Screechelle and Neko didn’t have any problems with their sight as they both had some kind of night vision thanks to their ancestors who were night active beings. “It’s so dark in here, I can’t see a thing!” she replied baaing. “Grab my hand, I will guide you.” Neko offered giggling what made Risu refuse the help. “Nah. I’m fine on my own.” Huffy she crossed her arms and stopped walking. Neko shrugged and followed Screechelle. “Have you found any evidence yet?” she asked and Screechelle shook her head. “Just a bunch of cables and monitors. This looks like a graveyard for computers. “ As Risu noticed the voices of the other Ghouls were dying away she blinked and tried to follow quickly but without seeing a thing she happened to trip over something making her fall. “God damn what is this muck?!” She looked up and tried intense to see something, when all of a sudden the red glowing eyes Matthew was talking about earlier appeared. Risu jumped out of her skin, screamed as if she was going to die, what even made Matthew wanted to run away when he heard it. But he decided to not leave the girls alone and instead opened the door ajar to look inside. This gap lead in a few light rays what even let Risu see Matts so called monster. It was a Ghoul. “Zero…one…zero…zero…” When Risu calmed down and Neko as well as Screechelle reached her, they were looking to the Ghoul who was stringing together numbers, just like the long haired manster previously told. “What the heck is that? And, what is even more important, what the HECK is she saying?” After the scary Ghoul stopped talking in a creepy voice, the glowing eyes disappeared and it was quiet again. “That’s…a computer…” Screechelle figured and looked around her. She sat on a chair. A bunch of cords were coming out of her ears. She followed them with her eyes and noticed, that one end of the wires was lying next to a plug socket. When she inserted the plug to the socket nothing happened within the first few seconds. But then not only the human like computer was accelerating but also the lights in the room started to shine bright. “Zero one zero one zero zero…” The voice of the computer now sounded normal and not as creepy as it did back then. But still nobody had an Idea what she was taking about. She looked at the Ghouls, read their expressions and knew what the problem was. The next moment a red text appeared in her eyes saying: ‘downloading translator’ and then, a few seconds later ‘binary code translator downloaded. Installing…’ After the installation was finished she looked at the Ghouls again and smiled. “Thank you so much for helping me…” she said. “I fooled around and didn’t notice that I disconnected myself from the energy. I recognized when it was already too late so I sat down, switched into stand-by mode and hoped somebody would come around to help me. So…Thank you!” “Well…we actually came because our Wi-Fi connection is lost.” Neko explained. “Yes. That’s why I even disconnected myself from the internet to save battery” The computer girl explained. “It now should work again” she promised and Risu checked it up. “Fangtastic! She’s right. It is working again!” Then both, Risu and Neko went outside to Matthew who still was waiting bravely. Screechelle however looked to the Ghoul. “Why are you hiding in here? Aren’t you lonely?” “Lonely? I need to google that…” Screechelle giggled and shook her head. “Just come along and meet the others. They are really nice.” “But I can’t. I need to stay near the power socket.” She explained. “Yeah but there are plenty of sockets around. And if you wouldn’t reach one just in time the next time, it will be easier to help you then.” The Ghoul started thinking and then agreed. “Do you have a name?” “Yes. My master named me Lilith” Screechelle smiled. “I see. My name is Screechelle” she answered and walked together with Lilith outside the comms room to the others and everyone was happy about being reconnected again. Category:Webisode Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Monster High: Supermonstars